ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Making History
Making History is the twenty-sixth episode of Ben 10: Aliens Unleashed and the first episode of the series's second season. Plot Ben is finding history class more and more exciting as he reads about past alien sightings, alien abductions, and even famous events that have happened over the years such as the Watergate scandal, in which President Nixon was forced to resign from office after he was discovered to be affiliated with a group of five men who were known as "the Plumbers." Suspiscious that all of these events may be connected to one-another, Ben goes to Grandpa Max for answers. Max tells Ben that aliens had indeed been to Earth during events such as World War II, in which they had been allied with the Nazis, abducting several humans during the following years for unknown reasons. He also mentions the fact that the Plumbers formed on Earth back in the 1970s during Nixon's presidency, and that they were investigating a supposed alien plot the President had heard about that centered around the Democratic National Committee headquarters before they were arrested and Nixon was forced to resign, the President called paranoid and brushed off as "fearful of losing the next elections" when he tried to speak about his discovery. Having heard enough, Ben decides to solve all of these mysteries himself. Thus, with the help of Professor Paradox, Ben is sent alone on a trip through time, but not before he hears Max tell him that something bad happened in the past that shouldn't have and was in need of correction. Arriving at the White House in the 1970s, Ben meets President Nixon and listens to what he has to say about the alien plot. Ben is then introduced to the five original human Plumbers, who team up with Ben for an investigation of the DNC. Ben starts to see the innocence of his new allies and becomes angry with the government for doubting Nixon, but he is approached by Paradox and taken to Area 51, where over 1,900 alien prisoners were being held and experimented upon illegally. Ben meets an alien who claims to be of the same race as the evil beings who are feared to such an extent by humankind, one who claims it is innocent and that it is not at all like the aliens that caused so much panic with their untimely abductions and appearances before Earthlings over the past years. The alien also states that it has been held prisoner within Area 51 since its ship was attacked during World War II, and it is because it is being held captive on Earth that his race contacted secret agents within the DNC to arrange a rescue mission. Ben second-guesses his opinion of Nixon and the Plumbers, who obviously misunderstood the aliens' intentions, agreeing to help the alien escape and go back home. However, when Ben reveals that 775 of the alien's brethren will still be trapped within Area 51 in the future from which he came, the creature betrays him and escapes Area 51, thinking it cannot trust humans and that they are better off destroyed after all, as the rest of its race believes. Anger now fueling the alien's actions, it begins an almost unstoppable rampage. After a lecture from Paradox about how changing history could create a hole in the time-space continuum fatal to the universe, Ben follows the alien across the country, defending the innocent from it as it terrorizes everyone in its path. Ben manages to calm the creature and persuade it to converse with Nixon and the Plumbers so that peace may be created, but he unintentionally leads the extra-terrestrial into a trap set by the President, thus shattering the alien's trust a second time. When Ben is given the choice either to lie and state to the world that Nixon and the Plumbers are heroes so that the alien may live or tell the truth and sign the alien's death warrant, he recalls Paradox's words and instead frees the alien himself after taking down Nixon and the Plumbers. Things take a turn for the worst, however, when the alien sends a telepathic distress signal to its people, who begin a vengeful invasion of the Earth, thus creating a hole in the time-space continuum as Paradox had warned. Ben proves to the alien he can be trusted, the being calling off the attack just in the nick of time. Ben asks the aliens to wipe Nixon and the Plumbers' memories so that they cannot recall any of the events that had previously transpired, thus fixing the time-space rupture. After making sure all of the aliens return home and the prisoners of Area 51 are released until he returns to his time period, Ben is taken back home by Professor Paradox. Category:Episodes